TakiGakure Team 5
by Rafearu
Summary: A failed capture of a jinchuuriki,an unsuccessful coup d'etat, and a one of the last remaining heir to the namikaze clan are the past of three genin who may one day, prove to be saviors of the world or its executioners. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 Memories of Mist Part 1

**CH 1 Memories of Mist Part 1**

_**(I do not own naruto)**_

_**AU: A few character name changes were made.**_

Aside from a few early morning creatures, the damp, dark jungles of Kiri no Kuni went undisturbed. Not event the two figures, which rush through its canopy, disturb the natural tranquility. After all, not only are they at home with their surroundings, but also their occupation demands such speed & guile. Their military men known as ninja—or at least former jounin and special jounin of KiriGakure: who took an oath to protect and serve their village along with their leader the Mizu Kage. However, certain circumstances have forced them to break that oath, betray their leader, and subsequently flee for their lives. The youngest of the duo, a white, spiky-haired jounin is Senri Meyami, whose once vibrant crimson eyes are now dulled and saddened.

He whispers to himself still in daze from his last battle, " I still…I still can't believe, that Genji, my own twin brother, would—would betray the clan just like that."

Although the words were whispered, years of experience in espionage allowed the balding, white bearded, and aged Genryu Meyami to pick up on what was said. To say the least he was disappointed; not only from the failed coupe de tat, but also from seeing his son unfocused and distraught from the earlier battle.

Thinking quickly, he steeled his resolve and spoke, "Let the past be Senri." Senri turned his head to face his father. "What's more important right now is to carry follow with the back-up plan. After all, the life of the rest of our clan now hangs in the balance."

Hearing his father's words, Senri once downtrodden soul fire has now been rekindled. In mere moments, he resolved to place duty to the clan before his own feelings and increased his pacing.

Genryu allowed himself a brief moment of pride in his son's quick recovery, before picking up the pace as well.

Meanwhile, on a bridge connecting the Meyami Clan's island to the Mainland to Kiri no Kuni. Sunrise is only one hour away and a heavy curtain of mist drapes across its ancient form.

**BOUNCE…BOUNCE, BOUNCE…**

A bouncing red ball passes between the hands of two giggling little girls from different families.

"Hey, Yuki-Chan," singsongs the pale porcelain white, white-haired girl. "Yes, Yoshi-kun" replies the bleach blond haired Miyuki.

"Let's make a promise to each otha", said Yoshi. "A promise?" questions Miyuki as she passes the ball back to Yoshi.

"Yeah--Yuki-chan, a special once in a life time promis to be friens no matter…"

Yoshi sentence is cutoff by a distant, shaky voice. "What was that?" Yoshi wondered. She looks around in attempt to find the source of the strange voice. A Few moments' passes, before the voice returns. And slowly but surely, growing in strength it began to echo across the bridge.

Until finally, she hears a loud, threatening yell from the disembodied voice saying, "Yoshi, you lazy namekuji, WAKE UP!"

The World before her goes silent as if time has stopped. Before suddenly being swallowed by ink black darkness.

Thirteen–year old Yoshi awakens from the dream like memory, to the sound of her kekkei genkai counter-part's yell. Still drowsy, yet startled yoshi accidentally releases her chakra's hold to the ceiling bed and falls. However, years of heavy training from her sister, and painful, sometimes near-death, trial and error allowed yoshi to right herself midair albeit lazily and retrieve two kunai from her person. She lands gracefully and silently in a crouched defense stance after falling another six meters and scans the room.

Sensing no plausible physical threat other than her dragon partner, the smooth, white scaled Nanami still asleep. As Yoshi rises from the crouched position; she yawns before flinging nonchalantly one kunai at target board directly behind.

**THUNK.**

"Hmm… three inches deep and 5 centimeters form dead center…not bad, sigh. Oniichan, do you understand what that dream was about because I still don't get it?"

"Now is not the time to discussing your worthless dreams and pathetic forgetfulness. Just get dressed," was his harsh answer.

Yoshi simply shrugged off the offense (already used to it by now) and indolently sauntered out of the room.

After avoiding and evading the traps set by her neesan she grabbed her usual gear: a white shirt with black & white stripped sleeves, black pants, round rimmed glasses, silver chain link choker, boxers (due to certain wardrobe problems), a pair of black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots, before proceeding with her morning ritual.

She returned to her trap ridden, under furnished, and yet still messy room only to have a kunai whistle past her drowsy visage. The oddly designed kunai embedded itself dead center of her target board.

Sigh, I guess ryo-kun is making his morning entrance, thought yoshi. After a few seconds the tag attached to the kunai ignited.

**BOOOOMMM!**

A large wave of debris, dust, and odd colored feathers swept out of Yoshi's room and into the main hall of the meyami complex. **Sigh**…you can take over now yoshindo-san, thought yoshi sprawled out on the now dust ridden floor.

"Whatever Aho (dumb ass)." replied yoshindo in harsh but hyped undertone.

"Cough, cough…too much, cough gunpowder," wheezed Ryo. He clears his throat before yelling into the settling dust cloud. "Yosh! Time to wake up my monochrome friend--Whoa!" Not realizing at the time, ryo was standing on Yoshindo's face.

Thus, angering the monochrome giant who abruptly stood up, fipping Ryo off in the process. He yelled, "Did you really need to use that particular kunai, especially in my room Ryo-bozu!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill out you bi-polar behemoth. We got bigger fish to fry today, so there's no time to question my methods", countered Ryo.

"Why shouldn't he you crazy teme; you almost got me killed", interjected Nanami, Whom had woken up, after being half crushed and buried in a pile of rubble. All three continued to argue between each other with no sign from either side standing down. Completely unaware of the danger they're in.

"Oneechan and Jazz-kun aren't going to be to happy about the mess or the yelling", sighed Yoshi within the mindscape.

A small but growing force of killer intent is felt by yoshi but goes ignored by the arguing teens.

"Eto… Oniichan, I think it would be best to leave, like right now perhaps?" asked Yoshi worriedly.

"An another thing, wait, what…" Yoshindo's is however cutoff mid sentence by the sounds of a triple animal summoning. Followed by a blood-curdling chorus of roars.

Author's note-sorry for the poor grammar, but please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

CH 2

_(I do not own naruto-san period.)_

Roooooaaaarrrr!! Both Yoshindo and Ryo gulped before squeaking, "Oh, crap…Run!"

"Too late you piles of horse shit," yelled Yoshi's 16 year-old, red haired older sister, Akasuki Meyami. Whom just so happened to be slumbering peacefully along with her dragon partner, Jazz, the three-tailed hotshot dragon; before being rudely awoken.

So consumed with rage and bloodlust, Akasuki summons Ichigan, Nigan, & Sangan, her three most loyal and strongest warrior dragons just for one purpose: "to eliminate the destroyers of peace and quiet".

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Everything that followed Ryo's cry of fear and despair from the approaching attack: forever shattered any hopes of a quiet morning.

30 minutes later…

In less the three minutes, yoshi's room is decimated. The well-worn pathway just outside of her room, now riddled with random craters leading to the back of the estate: two minutes. The once quiet and peaceful pond positioned in the same area is now a nearly dry bed of earth, scattered blue and/or red flames, and shurikens: twenty-two minutes. Two uprooted, claw-ravaged trees nearby the once tranquil garden: five minutes.

Ryo stumbles backwards before collapsing next to his defeated Risu Risu (squirrel) squad. Yoshi falls to one knee soon after, and leans against her dragon partner in staff form, Hyozanryu, planted firmly in the ground. Both Ryo and Yoshi (whom switched with yoshindo midway through the struggle) are both panting heavily in torn, bloodstained clothing. Akasuki and Jazz on the other hand stay standing a few yards away from the wannabe ninja: being only somewhat battle haggard. The dragon trio summoned by Akasuki however did not fare as well. They are instead entangled in a chakra draining net (compliments of Ryo) and unconscious.

_Hmm, imoto-chan and that little bakuchiku (fire cracker) actually put up a pretty good fight this time, eh Jazz_? Akasuki asked via telepathy link. "_Shoot, compared to those crappy punches they use to throw us at the beginning of training there's no comparing._ He visibly grins (as well as a dragon can) before continuing, _I'd even wager if there were going full out they might've really given us some real hell. Nani! There's no way those two could be holding back when were going all out _thought Akasuki.

During Akasuki's and Jazz mental conversation Yoshi managed to gain her second wind before standing up. With the majority of her energy spent, Nanami returned to her dragon form before climbing to the top of yoshi's head to sleep. Yoshi proceeded to help Ryo stand and support him. Although still exhausted ryo manages to wheeze out a thank you before attempting to regain his breath.

"Pant …dude, we totally nearly died. But the flames of **gulp**…the fires in our souls live to burn another day," said Ryo.

"H-hai Ryo-ch…Ano… I mean Aniki, but are you alright?" asked yoshi before continuing nervously, " I, you know, kind know some first aid, and could…" Ryo abruptly pushes off yoshi and staggers forward as yoshi regains her balance.

"Honestly thanks yoshi-kun but there's no time to worry about just a few bumps and bruises. We gotta escape while your sister still dazzled by our skills." "But?" "C'mon, yoshi-kun, if we hurry we can stop by the hide out change out of these rags."

"Hai, ryo-chan", whispered Yoshi before taking off in pursuit of ryo. The later of which seemed to have recovered enough and is already off the estate and halfway to his next objective.

Not long after the duo leave the estate does a gargantuan figure approaches and reaches out to grab Akasuki. But being both a jounin and a meyami female no less, She immediately breaks her mental link to Jazz upon sensing the figure. And she simultaneously grabs the figures wrist before twisting it; followed by an over-the-shoulder slam.

**BAM!**

A Small dust cloud rises from where the figure crashed. Within moments the dust settles only to reveal the figure to be none other than Genryu Meyami, Akasuki and Yoshi's grandfather.

"Oops! I'm so, so, sooo very sorry Gernryu-dono. Please forgive my hasty reaction", She apologized before hurriedly dropping down to her knees and bow her head. Genryu's only response to her apology is a raised hand from the crater created from the slam. Akasuki immediately pulls up the old-aged meyami while spilling out a stream of apologizes. Genryu, after rising to his full height of six feet two, pushes a broom and dustpan into her hands before limping back towards the compound.

"Wait, you want us to clean all of this by ourselves?" asked Akasuki, only to be answered by a slammed shutter door. Jazz, although pissed off by the rude reaction and cleanup work thrown into their laps, reconcile himself with thoughts of revenge against ryo. But before he can even begin what promises to be rage-fueling task: a spine-chilling wave of **KI** (killer intent) sweeps over him.

Akasuki, the source of the **KI**, with eyes burning bright red lets out a low guttural dragon like growl before yelling to the heavens, " BEFORE THIS DAY IS DONE THAT CHIBI (midget) WILL PAY!" Jazz quickly puts more space between himself and Akasuki for fear of becoming an outlet for her anger.

Back to Yoshi and Ryo…

After racing across a beautiful, crystal clear lake using the water walking technique. Ryo sneezes as he and Yoshi come to a halt a few feet away form the ninja academy 'Hmm, somebody must be complimenting me' Ryo thought.

For years after its construction, the academy still stands engulfed in the inner rock face of a hollow mountain. The same mountain that holds and shields TakiGakure and the great tree: also known as isei no noki (tree of might). As Ryo gazes at the academy, he reminisces about all the crafty (sometimes perverted) pranks and experiment mishaps he developed and used within its hollowed halls.

Ryo sighs before breathing in the familiar scents. "So many good times, so many fun experiments, don't you agree my oversized kame-guzu. Yoshi however has already fallen asleep standing but this goes unnoticed due to the shadow cast by her over coats hood.

**(AN: think organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Yosh! Let's get in there and dazzle them with our very best," Ryo announced with electricity coursing in his eyes.

Yoshindo sweat drops within the mindscape both from Ryo's embarrassing announcement and yoshi being out cold at the time thus making it meaningless. As Ryo proceeded to the door yoshindo switched with yoshi once again, before following the red-haired ninja in training. They continued onward through the hallways and down the spiral staircase before ending their journey before their classroom door. Ryo savors one last deep breath before opening the door…only to be greeted with a startling sight.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 Genin Exam Pt1

**CH 3 Genin Exam Pt1**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only the OC's of this story.

'Well, this is a surprise' thought Yoshindo in mild shock.

" M-m-my beautiful, bronze, forest goddess is…is…"said Ryo in shock.

Both boys stare in a daze as a green-haired girl approaches them. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryo-kun, Yoshi-kun. Her greeting goes unrecognized as the Ryo stares: mouth agape.

"Uh, Are you ok? Or is there like something on my face?" asked the confused girl.

Ryo finally snaps out of the daze and continues, "Is clean?! "I mean your not covered in mud, twigs, and blood soaked bandages."

"Or reek of blood and sweat for that matter." Added Yoshindo nonchalantly.

"Well duh, of course I'm not. Don't you remember the deal we made?" asked the girl.

Yoshindo decides to let the green-haired girl, Koboyashi, Hanako, explain to Ryo the details of the deals and takes a seat in the last row of the room.

"Ah, now I understand Ohana-hime, and to celebrate the end of our little agreement, let's blow this Popsicle stand and go out on a date," said Ryo.

"I'm sorry Ryo-kun, but I can't," apologized Hanako.

"B-b-but hana-chan t-the deal," Stuttered Ryo. "No buts Ryo-kun, my heart already belongs to another," said Hanako dreamily. Hanako stares of into space with hearts in her eyes: dreaming of her reunion with another certain red head.

Dejected and in emotional pain, Ryo attempts to repair his broken heart (for the 100th time this month) the only way he knew how: ask out ever other beautiful girl in the class. It was only after being hit by a string of rejections, both verbal and physical, did the defeated ryo decided to sulk to the back of the room to join Yoshindo.

His journey however was, in a sense, cut short. Or should I say overshot because of an explosion that easily sends the pint size Ryo rocketing through the air. He groaned after impacting the back wall face-first, leaving small human shaped impression; before soon passing out, both from the early morning exhaustion finally catching up to him and the new injuries gained from the crash. Luckily, the rest of the classroom was already prepared for the sudden before class madness; having survived or bared witness to many similar chaotic mornings.

'_Hmm, Matsurai-sensei must be in one his moods again' _thought Yoshindo as he continued to read one of his favorite books The Bloodthirsty Guide to Killing Time by Mitarashi, Anko.

Matsurai clears his throat and fans away the last of the smoke. "Oha, my wonderful little students," he said sarcastically. No one dared to speak for fear of becoming a shuriken target.

He continued, "As you all know, today's the day of the infamous Genin Final Exam…but what you didn't know is that things will be running a bit differently this year." This one statement instantly caught the attention of everyone excluding Ryo (for obvious reasons) and yoshindo to engross in his book.

"Before I spill the beans about the exam, everyone, line up for roll call. "Commanded Matsurai.

Not wishing to further anger the already disgruntled blue haired chunin, everyone immediately lined up and answered with a "Hai" or "Here" when called (although yoshindo's reply was muffled by the book). This same trend would have continued if not for a certain surprisingly quiet ten-year old.

"Where the hell is Ryo!" yelled Matsurai. For a few moments none of the shaken students answered until finally one brave kunoichi answered, "Uh, sensei, you kind of knocked him out cold or probably even killed him when you used the _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ (body flicker technique) in here.

At first the teacher was stunned by the news, but quickly regains his composure. " Well then, wake him up. After all he's a young and spry boke (knuckle head)," said Matsurai as he adjusted his spectacles. The rest of the class only sweat drop slightly as Honda, Tomiju went to assist the fallen classmate.

"As for the rest of you; as far as I'm concerned, is dismissed." The students only gave a confused stare at there sensei.

"But sensei, what about the genin exams," said the one-eyed Hojo, Ginjiro (the other eye is damaged from a cut and covered by the shade part of his glasses).

(AN: the glass he's wearing is part round rimmed black lens, the other rectangle rimmed seeing lens)

"I was getting to that before I was so rudely interrupted me." He clears his throat before continuing, "Your exams will be held on training ground fourteen and I believe it will be in your best interest get there before noon today." "Nani!" yelled the class. "But that leaves us with only what half-hour at best," said the curly-haired Iwasaki Hisoka.

"Well than, you better get moving, because if everyone doesn't arrive before noon, all of you will receive an automatic failure and repeat year in the academy," said Matsurai cynically. He threw his head back and laughed evilly: imagining their looks of despair for not passing. When he returned his focus back everyone (including ryo) already left. The only one that remained was yoshindo still standing and reading intently.

"Uh, Why are you the only one here?" asked the confused chunnin.

"Waiting," he replied.

A few moments passed before the still befuddled chunnin asked," For, what exactly?"

"For everyone to have an epiphany," he answered coolly.

"And what, pre-tell, would cause the class to have an epiphany," he questioned angrily.

Yoshindo slam the book closed and placed it within his inner coat pocket before crossing his arms. "You never explained to us exactly where training ground fourteen is," he replied coldly.

"He, He, He, I guess you caught me on that one, so I'll let you in on a little secret," said the chunnin nervously. Finding the training ground is apart of the Exam," whispered matsurai.

"You don't know where it is." Stated Yoshindo in the same cold and harsh tone. Matsurai face-faulted.

By the time he recovered to tell-off the hooded boy, he was already out of sight.

Matsurai let out an exasperated sigh, glad to have the rest of the day to himself: and to a certain autographed pink book hidden within a desk. Unfortunately, this feeling of happiness was not to last due to sticky note, written by Ryo, found in its place. It reads _gomenasai Sensei, but I need this for very important research_. A small grinning chibi illustration of ryo placed in the corner. To say the least, he was crushed and spent the rest of the day muttering about "cruel shrimpy children", "my precious, gone", and most importantly "revenge will be mines".

As for the students, a frantic, unorganized search for training ground fourteen caused untold chaos in the Takigakure no Sato. At least only those who were either to afraid, impatient, or stubborn to ask for directions ran amok. But for levelheaded students like yoshi and ginjiro, another obstacle stood in place: bullies.

_(As usual, please read and review)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4 Genin Exams Pt 2**

Disclaimer: I do not and never ever will own naruto only the ocs in this story.

"Hey, ichigan-san (mr.one eye), Shirokuro-kun (monochrome), wait up huff a second. We want a…word with yaw," yelled a boy from down the road.

Both Yoshi and Ginjiro, having decided to team-up for the search of training ground fourteen, halted and turned to face their pursuers. A four-man gang of boys rushed to catch-up with the duo. The leader, a rather 'plump' boy, allowed himself a moment catch his breath before asking "you wouldn't mind telling us what'cha know about the exam place, now would' a?"

"But, of course we would be hap-," answered Yoshi politely before being cut off by Ginjiro's hand.

"Wait just one moment," interjected Ginjiro shrewdly "what reasons would we have to tell a bunch of Neanderthals, like yourselves, anything."

The leaders puffed up and redden like tomato from the insult. " I guess were going to hafta teach you guys a lesson in pain you uppity snot-nosed punks," said the enraged leader.

"N-now c'mon everyone. There's no need to fight," said yoshi, attempting to diffuse the situation. Hisoka rubs his chin "You know what boss, I think shirokuro-kun is right on this one." He gave yoshi a wink. "Don't you agree?"

Yoshi nodded her head in agreement. "Just let me take care of them," said Hisoka: grinning with barely contained malevolence.

No sooner had he said this did a second hisoka appear behind Yoshi and Ginjiro. The clone lashed out with a wide arced horizontal strike aimed at their backside. However, his attack was in vain. The makeshift club passed harmlessly straight through Ginjiro before smashing into yoshi; shattering upon impact. The reaction of all four bullies, Ginjiro (stand on a nearby telephone pole), and the shop owners turned spectators was relatively the same 'OH! That had to hurt' Regrettable for Hisoka and his gang this was not the case. In complete shock, he drops the now useless sword after realizing the attack was ineffective. Yoshindo immediately took over after the strike; and, his eyes gave of an eerie, malevolent red glow that pierced the shadows of his hood. Stricken with fear from both the ineffective sneak attack and yoshindo's bloodthirsty gaze, the gang was either frozen in place or made attempts to flee.

In doing so, they left there guard wide open for Ginjiro to unleash his _**Raiton: Bachi no Jutsu **_(LightningRelease:(divine) punishment technique) with the aid of his chakra charged reverse blade katana, he strikes the spinal cord or cranium of his opponet. The impact causes the chakra infused into the sword to scatter along the nerve lines of the spine and within the brain, disrupting the electrical flows (to prevent accidental damage to the body, Ginjiro strikes in angles that force the chakra to scatter in the directions he choose) causing instant knock out or paralysis (the former in this case).

Both the fleeing and paralyzed bullies are knocked unconscious by the technique…except for Hisoka; who abruptly bursts into water.

Seeing the clone destroyed and the gang of bullies defeated, yoshindo calms down (somewhat) causing his eyes to lose their glow.

"Hm…so, that must mean the real hisoka is the one that hit me," said Yoshindo nonchalantly.

The real Hisoka finally manages to regain his nerve after witnessing the 'slaughter' of his friends, and attempts to flee…too little, too late. Faster than the average human eye can follow, yoshindo quickly closes in on hisoka's retreating form and seizes him by the collar before uplifting him into the air with one hand.

"Now, where were we…oh, yes, I remember now? You and your, 'associates' wanted directions, correct?" Yoshindo lowers Hisoka to the ground. "Let's talk, shall we." As he speaks, he voice steadily gains an ice-cold edge. And when he finishes, for a fleeting moment, his blood-red eyes flare brightly as he gazes into hisoka's terror-stricken eyes. Hisoka wets himself before fainting on the spot.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village…

Another pair makes tracks in the muddy earth of farmland area of Takigakure.

Tomiju and Hanako, the latter drags an unconscious Ryo, continue their search for the elusive exam grounds. However, with only eight minutes remaining and no clues to go on things aren't going to well.

'It sure is taking a long time to find ground fourteen isn't it?' thought the clueless hanako.

"Koboyashi-san it's hopeless. Will never find it in time," said the downtrodden Tomiju.

"Now don't say that tomiju-chan, I'm a ninety-five percent will find it" Hanako gives Tomiju's a confident grin with gentle grasp on the shoulder.

"But what about the other five percent?" asked tomiju. Hanako rubs the back of her head sheepishly and attempts to come up with a good answer.

"Never fear my lovelies, Ryo, takigakure's next hero, is here to save the day!" exclaimed Ryo. Whom, after awakening to sound of the maidens troubled words he slipped out of hanako's grip and with guile that would even a jounin would envy; made his way to the nearest roof top.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryo-kun, did you have a nice nap?" asked Hanako not in the least bit surprised by Ryo's sudden appearance. Although, tomiju was somewhat startled.

"Oha, my lovelies. Listen, I couldn't help but overhear that you're in a bit of a pickle. So, for a reasonable price, I may be willing to be of some assistance."

"A reasonable price?" Hanako asked with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Ryo, ignoring the question, asked, "Tomiju-chan, care to explain?"

Tomiju faces redden as she gave a polite bow and ryo couldn't help but grin at her meekness. "W-well, while you were asleep, Matsurai-sensei instructed us to go to training ground fourteen for our genin exams."

"Well, that seems simple enough."

"Eto…there was, kind of a time limit."

"Oh, and exactly how much time was there?"

" Original an half an hour but now-"

Hanako interjected, "The point is we don't have much time left. So, will you help us in our time of need?" She finished with the old teary puppy dog eyes.

"Now there's no need to cry ohana-hime," said Ryo feeling guilty and worried. "Of, course I'll will help my lovelies." He gave a wicked weasel-like grin before his tone became suddenly serious. "But tell me, word for word, what matsurai-sensei said, his appearance, heck even if he was wearing aftershave will be useful to know. After all, no piece of information is to small in this equation."

Both were a bit unnerved by ryo's sudden change in attitude, but to the best of their ability gave an accurate recount of the morning. The only sign that the red haired genin was listening was a few nods, a wider grin (from remembering his little vengeance/personal interest theft of a certain book), and a frown (from realizing he was knocked-out so easily). Once they were finished, Ryo pulled out a small notepad from his jacket's inner pocket and began writing. Two minutes passed before hanako decided to speak up, "Ryo-kun, if you don't mind."

He looked up but still continue to write.

"What are you doing?" asked Hanako confused.

"Oh, this?" asked Ryo, raising his small notebook. "I was just adding a bit more to my story." He scratched his head smiled modestly. "And I was kind of thinking of putting more enthusiasm to the moans in this bedroom scene."

Hanako and Tomiju face-faulted. After pulling themselves back up hanako yelled, "Ryo- baka! This is serious and we don't have time for your little stories."

"I object your honor! And call for a mistrial" objected Ryo; confusing the two girls. "Besides, the entrance to training ground to fourteen is just within the lake."

'That explains why we could not find it" thought tomiju. After a brief scuffle (which will be explained in CH 6 omakes) between hanako and ryo, the trio began their search in the lake. Ryo utilizes a breathing mask;while hanako on the other hand gathers water through her pores ,and has the _enmei tane_(life seed) implanted in her, breakdown the water for oxygen to breath.

After swimming for a short while alongside the coastline, they find a dim glowing, underwater tunnel entrance with the kanji for fourteen etched into the rock face above it. Ryo gave the signal to halt before the entrance, and ran through a short series of hand signs and activated his _**Raiton: Chakra Chacha Myaka no jutsu**_(Lightning release: Chakra Disruption Pulse Technique) sending a small electrical pulse to scan the area for both lives signs and traps. Neither seeing nor sensing (aside from his companions) he swims through the entrance followed by hanako with tomiju holding her hand (a root of the life seed wrapped tightly around her wirst). Once inside they found that tunnel entrance was wide enough to fit a grown elephant, and had stalactites and stalagmites strewn throughout. They also learned that the tunnel was covered in patches and colonies of a rainbow variety of neon colored algae.

'Ah, truly magneficant works. I must thank ohana-hime for these lovely underwater plant samples. They really worked well with my experimental chemicals' thought ryo.

As he reminisced about all his previous failed solo experiments before he met hanako; ryo spots a dim, blue beam of light coming from an opening in the roof of the tunnel. The trio head for the light, ryo and hanako are the 1st to break surface, the former being thoroughly soaked. They turn to help the exhausted Tomiju out of the pool.

"Wow! This place humongous," said Hanako dumbfounded.

And indeed it was from their point of view the cavern, which stretched endless in all directions expect behind the pool; only the dull blue glow from the moss (which gave an impression of starring at fuzzy galaxies in the night sky) on the rock formation of the cavern indicated otherwise.

**Click! Click! Click!** Three bright white flashes briefly illuminated the cavern, hanako, and tomiju. Startled by the sudden flash, Tomiju screams as she latches onto hanako. Ryo barely suppresses a snicker.

"W-what was that?" asked tomiju.

Ryo, after quickly hiding his camera, regains his composure (somewhat) and says, "I most sincerely apologize tomiju-chan. I must've forgotten to mention that sometimes, the uh…mosses yeah, yeah, the mosses light randomly flashes…sometimes."

"Cool! Let's see if they can do it again!" exclaimed Hanako with a beaming smile.

"Eto…maybe it's best that we move on." Ryo grinned wirily. "I mean, after all we are in hurry so let's rock and roll!" he exclaimed before running of into one of the dark, damp tunnels connected to the cave.

"W-wait, ryo-san, what about flashlights!" yelled tomiju: still latched onto Hanako.

"Don't worry tomiju-san, I'll catch him. Just hold on. " Said hanako. She quickly repositions tomiju for a piggyback ride before taking off after Ryo. Tomiju yells of protest go unheard as she barely hangs for dear life. Hanako transverses the tunnel clumsily; so, she drops down to all to fours and unconsciously draw on her chakra to double her speed and agility in pursuit of the even faster ryo: still well ahead of his followers. As hanako finally begins to slow down, Tomiju cracks her eyes (having closed them in fear) and briefly sees hanako encased in a thin, green chakra aura in the shape of a dog. 'What is she' thought Tomiju bewildered before shaking her head clear. When next she looked, all she saw was the wild mess of wet, green hair of hanako.

'Weird…I could've sworn I saw…sigh…my eyes must be playing tricks on me' thought tomiju. She refocuses her gaze to the tunnel ahead and sees the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. Hanako makes one final leap for the light.

Author's note: Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Genin Final Exam Pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only the OCS of this story.

AN: Sorry for the lateness of this latest chapter but here's the last part of genin exam. As a heads up the next two chapters will be the long overdue character bio along with a few omakes. There also may be a few changes made to the previous chapters but nothing is set in stone on this matter.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HHOOOOOT!" cried Ryo engulfed in flames as he runs in random directions in a panic.

A frantic yoshi chases after him with a bucket of water and attempts to put out the little fireball. Hanako comes to abrupt halt to avoid charging into the inferno inadvertently sending her passenger rocketing into the air. Tomiju sails straight over ryo in a crash course with yoshi. Yoshi tosses the bucket into the air to catch the airborne girl. The bucket sails upward in a slow arc before descending. Everyone (excluding ryo) watches the bucket as travel, until finally it lands on ryo's head spilling it's content, and extinguishing the burning boy.

"Oh my god, Ryo-chan, are you all right?" yelled yoshi as she drops tomiju unceremoniously on the ground and runs to assist him.

She pulls the bucket off ryo's head and greeted with a soaked and sour-face. He shakes his head to get rid of the rest of the water (miraculously his hair was untouched by the flames unlike his partially scorched face).

"G-Gomenasai, Aniki. I, I didn't realize it was you r-rushing out of the o-other tunnel," stuttered a blushing yoshi.

"Hmph, so much for your so called unbeatable luckiness, eh ryo-baka," mocked ginjiro smugly.

"Oi, shove it where the sun don't shine Gin-teme. It was just fluke is all," countered Ryo. "Yeah right. Just admit it, your nothing without that precious—," said ginjiro.

"urusai (shut up), gin-dabo!" yelled ryo.

"What did you call me you gaki," seethed ginjiro.

'_Namekuji, let me take over' asked yoshindo from the mindscape._

'Sigh…why, Oniisan?' thought yoshi, having returned to her usual mannerism after seeing ryo alive and well.

'_To end these twos' pointless argument and turn everyone attention to our original objective' said yoshindo._

'But I thought that'. _'…Just, switch' said yoshindo malevolently, growing impatient with his twin. _'H-hai, yo-dono' thought yoshi, fearful of her brother's wraith.

"You heard me ahondora (dumbass)," said ryo.

"Ggrrh, Bozu!"

"Baka!"

"Ta" "If you two, don't be quiet, rest assured you will become nanami's next meal," interjected yoshindo icily as he pointed to the petit, serpent like dragon enwrapped around his neck. Said dragon licks her muzzle and grins showing off her gleaming razor sharp teeth. Both boys grow pale, having remembered all to well what the little dragon is capable of. The exchange a weak glare at each other before turning their backs on each other.

"Arigatou, meyami-san," said a deep, masculine voice, echoing off the cavernous chamber walls.

Without any warning, a shadowy figure rose from the ground behind the yoshindo. It reached out for the hooded boy only to feel the sharp tip of his bladed kusari (chain) pressed into its gut and hanako's neyari (root spear) pressed into its spine.

"Surrender or Die," said Yoshindo.

The figure spares a quick glance at the rest children only to see all three (excluding Hisoka; whom is crushed beneath net filled with his unconscious classmates) with kunai in hand and basic academy defensive stance.

"Hm…good, not a complete waste of time," said the figure before collapsing into water.

"When your right, your right Shini-kun," said a second, higher pitched voice from the shadows.

"Truly a promising batch"

"…Hn"

"Everyone defense formation on the net," yelled Ryo and Ginjiro simultaneously.

Both spared each other a brief glare before taking up center point position in front and behind the unconscious students. Yoshi and Hanako stand left and right to Ryo as Hisoka (reluctantly after freeing himself from the pile) and Tomiju stand near Ginjiro. Both of the figures make the appearance at both entrances to the tunnels.

One rises from the ground before ryo's group. '_**Doton: Dochū Eigyo**_ _**no Jutsu **_(Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) a sneaky technique, but nothing this master of guile can't handle' thought ryo with his trademark wicked grin.

The other figure appeared before ginjiro's the group in a swirl of wind and dust. '_**Fuuton: Shunshin no Jutsu **_(Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique). Obviously, this one is at least chunin to jounin ranked with a possible affinity to wind, quiet rare. And all have at my disposal is a Thug-san, Kame-san, and practically useless sakabatō (reverse blade) katana.' Thought ginjiro with a frown as he lowers his head; his hair cast a shadow over his eyes. He grins. 'This will be a most welcome challenge.'

The figure before gin's group raises its hands, causing the teens to tense up, and claps its hands in an enthusiastically.

"Congratulations! And a splendid job well done for passing the 1st half of the exams." This catches all six of the students off guard.

'I see' thought yoshindo as he switches places with yoshi. _'Just another test'_ the remaining five relax their guard and release a wave of held breaths.

"Well, if this all, how about this. Quit wasting time and get on with it," said Ryo.

"Patience, young one I was getting to that. Without further ado, I reveal to you, your jounin instructors" The figure before ryo's group forms a hand sign and yells "KAI" thus dispelling the shadows surrounding the two figures. In their places stood one crouching bald takigakure jounin with his black headband covering his eyes and the other, a jounin with hazel eyes (the rest of his head is covered by shinobi cloth mask) and head band around forehead.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Shishima, Shirota and as for my associate—" "Kagimura, Shinigami" interrupted Kagimura as he rose to his full height and crossed his arms.

"Shinigami?" asked Hanako confusedly.

" His parents have an odd sense of humor," answered Shirota. "In any case, another congratulations to all of you, both for finding this place and figuring out that little hidden message matsurai-kun gave you."

"Are you talking about when he said that 'if **everyone** doesn't arrive before noon' all, including the ones that did make it here on time would fail?" asked Ginjiro. "Nani! You can't be serious?" asked Hisoka outraged.

"Your correct, Hojo-san," answered Kagimura.

Shirota continued, ignoring hisoka's protest," After all, how can we expect you to become true ninja of this village when you would so easily abandon your comrades."

He silences hisoka with glare filled with KI before he could protest further. Hisoka seethes but does not say anything else. A few moments of silence sets in before

Hanako decides to break the ice by asking, "Shiro-sensei, what will become of the others?"

"Eh, oh yes, I remember now. For those that failed to complete the first half of exam, they will be given an ultimatum."

"What do you mean by 'be given an ultimatum' and 'all things considered' shiro-sensei?" asked ryo.

"Well, your class was a special test case."

"Special case my ass, you just wanted us to bust our balls trying to find this place, for your own amusement," ryo accused.

"Watch your mouth, gaki…otherwise," said Kagimura drawing his ningatā.

"Gentlemen, calm down. There's no need for violence over such a simple matter," said Shirota.

"And in any case, everything will be explained in due time, but first allow me the pleasure of announcing the teams." Shirota draws a scroll from his person. "Ahem…Team five will consist of Monji Ryo, Koboyashi Hanako, and Meyami Yoshi under jounin sensei Kagimura, Shinigami; Team eight will consist of Honda Tomiju, Hojo Ginjiro, and Ieyasu Hisoka under yours truly.

"Why do I gotta to team up with these two losers," said hisoka indignantly.

'And why does such an elite like myself have to pared with an idiot' thought ginjiro.

"My team will follow me to the next final testing grounds," said Shirota. He walks to cavern wall and strikes it, causing to rise up and reveal a tunnel line with glowing moss leading upward. "Shini-kun. I leave the rest in your capable hands," says shirota before entering the tunnel followed by a grumbling hisoka, downcast ginjiro, and nervous tomiju.

Its not until the tunnel closes behind team eight does ryo speaks, "So what now. I mean its not like we have anything better to do."

"First I will drop off the dead weights at the academy," said Shinigami.

"And then kagimaru-sensei?" asked Hanako as kagimura ran through a series of hand signs.

**Ninpo: Yami no Seki** (Ninja Art: Gateway of darkness) he said under breathe. His shadow expanded: swallowing the entire chamber floor. Black tendrils leap from the shadow and entangle themselves on the team 5 and the still unconscious students before dragging them into darkness.

"W-what the hell is this stuff! I can't pull myself out," cried Ryo struggle to free him self.

"Relax Aniki, everything will be alright," said Yoshi calmly. "Were just taking a bit of trip, that's all."

"Oh, you mean like a field trip Yoshi-kun?" asked Hanako. However, before she could answer the shadow tendrils gave one last great tug instantly pulling everyone into the dark pool.

* * *

Within a small clearing surrounded by forestry, a pool of darkness appears out of nothing above its canopy. It is from this darkness does team 5 emerge and fall to ground. Everyone lands safely…excluding ryo; who lands in a crumpled heap. "R-r-really b-bad k-karma," whispers a crying ryo.

"Oh, c'mon ryo-kun. It wasn't that bad," said Hanako.

"Yes it was. Look at poor ryo-chan scared half to death," said Yoshi, as she holds ryo. "Shh...ryo-chan. everything will be all right, just relax, ok," She cooed, trying to bring ryo out of his nervous breakdown.

'If yoshi-chan keeps running to ryo-kun aid like this; He's going to figure out her secret' thought Hanako.

Ryo manages to calm down and relaxes against his cloaked friend chest. "Ah, ohana-hime your so good to me," said ryo dreamily, nuzzling deeper into the embrace.

"Uh, ryo-kun I'm over here", said Hanako.

"Over wha– " said the dazed redhead, who finally realizing what he's doing leaps up from yoshi and back paddles into something while stuttering over a thank you. His face is beet red from having felt what he believes to be female breasts on his supposedly _male _comrade. Ryo shakes his head to clear his thoughts of the rising wave of lewd and somewhat disturbing images. Feeling a large presence behind him, ryo looks up. Only for his vision to be blocked by a hand grasping his head. He struggles to free himself as shinigami lifts him with one hand and throws him into hanako and yoshi.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say the instructions for the final part of the exams once," commanded Shinigami. Sensing everyone's attention on himself, he continues. "Concealed on my person is a one special scented cookie and the first one to retrieve it will move on to become my genin apprentice."

"What!" yelled Ryo, "You can't be serious Shinigami. I mean c'mon, your trying to get us fight over a cookie; and to make matters worse only one of us will get to be your apprentice," he said incredulously. Shinigami held up his hand, stopping ryo's ranting and raving and spoke gravely, "number one: don't ever speak to me with such familiarity, otherwise I will have your head mounted on my wall." All three-genin hopefuls gulp nervously after hearing his words. "Number two: I was not finished explain yet so I suggest you remain quiet…as I was saying, the two remaining cadets will automatically receive a failure and repeat year at the academy. You have until three o' clock this afternoon to retrieve the cookie. In addition to this as long as there is still time remaining any cadet can steal the cookie from another, so I suggest to keep on your toes."

Shinigami crosses his extended downward arms and lets slide two large kunai from his sleeves and into his hands. "You may begin," kagimura finished emotionlessly.

'This isn't right oniisan' thought yoshi, as she slips into the defense stance of gakidou (Hungry ghost realm).

'_For once, your right namekuji, this is way too easy' said Yoshindo. _'Oniisan, please' pleaded Yoshi. _'All right, for now we stay back and observe what happens. I having feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye' said Yoshindo._

Yoshi hears ryo taps the ground twice with his foot before throwing five shuriken at kagimura. Kagimura blocks projectiles with ease, however the last shuriken shattered upon impact with his kunai, and let's loose an ear splitting screech thus causes the jounin to clutch his ear. Yoshi and Hanako, having already read ryo's signal retreated and regrouped at a safe distance from one of ryo's famous banshee blades. The creator of the blades arrives soon after looking somewhat disheveled.

"What happened to ryo-kun? You look like you got hit by typhoon or somethin'," said Hanako.

"You know as well as I do no typhoon can topple this ninja supreme," said ryo with a flourish. Both Hanako and Yoshi roll their eyes. "And as for what happened, I kind a' ran into snag on the way. Isn't that right risu-kun?" A messy red-furred squirrel jumps onto ryo's shoulder and gives a squeak of confirmation.

"Mmm, Is that lunch I smell?" asked nanami as yoshi lowers her hood, revealing the dragon. The squirrel squeaks franticly in fear and hides behind ryo's head as nanami crawls closer.

"Yoshi, I thought you said nanami didn't eat squirrels," said ryo as he wearily regards the serpent like dragon.

"Sigh…all right, nana-chan, can you please leave risu-san alone. We need him just as much as we need you today…all right?"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave the little fur-ball alone…for now anyways," said nanami, muttering the last part. Yoshi lets out another sigh having overheard nanami.

"So, what do you guys think we should do?" asked Yoshi.

"What should we do?" repeated Hanako, wondering herself; "I don't want to loose you guys yet at the same time I really want to become a full-fledged ninja this year." Hanako starts to cry, but stops from a hand on both shoulders by her friends. She looks up into the unbroken faces of her friends.

"Don't worry O-hanahime, you will become a full-fledged ninja. In fact, as long as our souls burn with the inferno of youth, we can never surrender, All Right," said ryo passionately. Hanako wipes the tears from her eyes before giving a nod with renewed vigor.

"Now listen up 'fore I have a sure fire plan that will guarantee that we will all become genin." Yoshi and Hanako close around ryo forming half circle as risuta the squirrel reluctantly stands guard with nanami. A jet-black raven watches a safe distance above the conspiring trio.

Back with Shinigami…

Shinigami has just dispelled the last of ryo's water clones and waits patiently for the next attack; having learnt it easier defends himself against the innovative red-haired cadet with his still somewhat impaired hearing. Ryo observes from his hideout that his sensei has suffered only a scratch from the shrapnel of ryo's banshee blade and still suffers from slight disorientation from the blade.

"**All right, yoshi-kun, ohana-hime, are you in position," said ryo via the psy-seeds implanted in him, compliments of hanako. **

"**Ryokai (Rodger), were in position and awaiting your orders" replied Hanako**_**. **_Ryo pauses for a moment to reflect over the plan before uttering a quiet "to hell with it" and throws three shuriken at the jounin._**"**_**All right, Begin!" commanded Ryo, stealthily changing his position.**

Three-neyari shoots out from the underbrush behind shinigami as Hanako rushes headlong into shinigami, another neyari in hand. Shinigami ducks to avoid the volley of shuriken then jumps high to avoid the spears behind. Hanako just barely manages to throw her own neyari at airborne jounin before being impaled by her own spears and disperse into leaves. Shinigami having managed to shake off the last of the disorientation smoothly dodges the projectile, and lands with a slide. In the process he triggers a wire trap, set by risuta, causing hundreds of small, poison tip, acorn sized blades to launch from the surrounding forestry. He quickly uses the _**Kawarmi no jutsu**_ (Substitution technique), and replaces himself with log. The Jounin reappears in a tree outside of the clearing, and stretches out his senses to feel out the presence of the cadets.

'Fore a bunch of fresh out of the academy brats, their doing pretty well but the still have a long way to––wait, I sense a' Kagimura quickly drops out from his hiding place, narrowly avoiding a palm strike from behind by yoshi.

Upon touch down to the ground it explodes revealing Hanako launching an uppercut. He shunshin away before her fist makes contact then throws kunai at the green haired cadet. Yoshi dives in front hanako taking the full front of the barrage as hanako whispers _**Mikon Kusa no Jutsu **_(Wild Grass Technique) expelling a special green mist with each breath. Within moments the clearing erupts with widespread grass growth that surrounds Shinigami while at the same time concealing the two cadets. Kagimura tries to jump to escape the overgrowth as well as avoid potential ambush, but is held down by an entanglement of hidden roots. 'Nice try cadets but it will take a lot more than a few roots to stop me' thought the jounin before having both his arms being grabbed Yoshi clones and nanami's serpent like body enwrapped around his neck in attempt to strangle him. He tried to break their gripe along with the roots holding him down, but found him-self grow weaker and weaker at an extreme rate. 'What's… happening…to me? So…tired' It wasn't until his body began to sag somewhat did yoshi give the signal for hanako to attack. Out from the grass overgrowth the green haired warrior leapt wielding a huge tree trunk and with practiced ease, overhead smashed shinigam and yoshi's shadow clones. The real yoshi unearthed her-self next to Hanako.

"Eto…hanako-chan I think we might've overdid it a bit. Our objective was only to knock him out. Not kill him and smash the cookie in the process," said Yoshi with a sigh.

"Relax yoshi-kun, that was only light tap so nothing should be damaged to badly", said Hanako. Yoshi and Ryo (from hiding place) sweat dropped. "As usual ohana-hime habit for overkill wins in the ended", muttered Ryo, before feeling a chill down his spine by an unknown source. He turns to face in the general direction of the feeling and comes face to face with Kagimura. "So this is where you've been hiding," the jounin says emotionlessly, before knocking out ryo with a punch.

Back to the Hanako and Yoshi

Hanako has just picked up the log only to reveal no remains of the jounin sensei.

_**Tajū Yami no Kama**_(Multiple Scythe of Darkness) called a voice behind the girls, who instinctively ducked low to the ground, nearly avoiding being beheaded by the black blades, which continue to mow down the remaining overgrowth.

"Do not worry. I'm quite all right", said Shinigami standing completely unharmed.

Ryo struggles next to him trapped within the watery sphere of _**Suirou no Jutsu **_(Water Prison Technique). "Now then, there's only ten minutes left and I grow weary of your childish attempts. So, I'll cut you a deal. If you two surrender now I may give back your friend's freedom, but if you don't." Shinigami clinches his hand causing the sphere of water to place my pressure on redhead cadet trapped inside.

Both girls exchange a glance before Yoshi says "gomenasai sensei, but we can't surrender our chance at become genin in exchange for ryo's shadow clone". 'Shadow clone!? You mean this little gaki thought kagimura lifting his headband slightly. Only to see the ryo trapped within his jutsu grin & wave at him before bursting into smoke.

"Looking for me," said Ryo with a fiendish grin as he drops down from a tree behind yoshi and hanako.

"Ryo-kun, your alive!" exclaimed Hanako, grabbing ryo a crushing him in her bossom. 'Now I can die happy' thought ryo, red and blue as an odd tomato. "Hanako-san, ryo-chan is turning blue so, would mind letting him go now", said Yoshi with a tinge of jealous as she pried the two apart. Ryo takes a huge gulp of air having been finally freed and catches his breath. Shinigami approaches as speaks, "No matter, there's not enough time remaining for any of you to complete this exam", said Shinigami coolly.

"Your right Mr. Stick up the ass, but unfortunately for you; _we _have already won this game."

"We?" asked Shinigami.

"Yes, we. And as much as I dislike it, your going to be all of our sensei rather you like it or not," said ryo with certainty.

"Oh, and why is that bozu?"

"This," said a seething ryo, pulling out three cookies that look exactly the same.

"You see thanks, to my own study in all arts in stealth and a slightly modified _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ (Shadow Clone Technique) I, no, we were able to win. After all, I couldn't have done it without ohanahime sniffing out the cookie and yoshi-kun tiring you out with her _**Chakra Kekkei**_ (Chakra Parasite) kekkei genkai draining you as you fought. As an added bonus to my salary, I couldn't help but feed false info to your little eye in sky."

All is quiet for a moment. Then shinigami makes a low chuckle that grows into a full out laughter, which earn only confused stares from the cadets. He continues to laugh for a while before calming down some what and says, "You, heh, heh, you brats really think you've won this don't you, but I'm afraid that just not the case. For you see I never specified what type of cookie it was. The cookie I was talking about was written in kanji, on this specially scented note." He draws a piece a paper from his vest pouch and shows it the genin just as his wrist watch buzzes signaling the end of the exams.

"Eto, Shini-sensei that says 'I'm a Weiner' on it." Says Hanako. Shinigami quickly shoves his headband upward and reads said phrase. "Ah, I suddenly remember lifting a few other things while I was added and leave a small token of appreciation in each place", said Ryo, emptying his jacket of everything that had a special scent and cookie written on it and forming a huge pile.

"Everyone grab your shades." he pulled down his googles and pulled out remote. "What are you guys doing?" asked Shinigami with the barest hint of worry.

Yoshi and Hanako simultaneously put on their shades.

"You wouldn't dare."

"For once your right shini-sensei. Risu-kun would you do the honors."

Risuta jumps from off Ryo's shoulder and lands on the button, activating the multiple shock tags attached to kagimura's person thus lightning him up like an over size Christmas tree.

"Sigh…so, do you think we passed?" asked Yoshi. Ryo, Hanako, Risuta, Nanami and Yoshindo (within the mindscape) just shrugged their shoulders, to busy enjoying the spectacle.

"At least will get a decent barbecue out of this," said Hanako, inhaling the burning scent of their sensei.

AN: As usual read and review if you like.


End file.
